


Love Saves The Man

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billie Holiday - Freeform, Cupid!John, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Song Lyrics, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: I love Wits on Tap sooooo much! Thank you for organizing it this year, Redpenrevolution! I was given “Love Saves”, by MiladyPheonix for my poetry remix assignment. I tried to fuse some of their poetic prose with Billie Holiday’s “God Bless the Child”





	Love Saves The Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiladyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Saves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978492) by [MiladyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix). 

Them that's got, shall get  
Them that's not, shall lose  
So the Bible said, and it still is news

The wings, they don’t fly  
And the wounds, they don’t heal  
And his purpose is strained, though this cupid is real

Love’s sweet bliss, his lips  
A prayer against skin  
A dream that is over ‘fore it can begin

We know it is patient  
And we know it is kind  
And sometimes it’s foolish, and sometimes it’s blind

And it makes you feel   
like a king on a throne  
But Love save the man  
Without his own  
Without his own

When trouble comes round  
We all get our share  
A trick of the light? But the blue fire’s still there

Is it me who saves you?  
Is it you who saves me?  
They are made of emotion, these wings you now see

So here I am

And here you are

We don’ worry ‘bout nothin’

‘Cause we got our own  
Yes, we got our own


End file.
